


The Bathrobe

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Carmilla, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Teasing, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla likes to fetch Laura food, she likes to snuggle up with Laura and wake her up with soft kisses, but one of her favourite things to do, is tease her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff and domestic Hollstein. Based on the idea that Carmilla just wants to walk around in her bathrobe.

Carmilla likes to spend time with her girlfriend. She likes it a lot. There is nothing more satisfying -than to just enjoy the simple things in their relationship. Carmilla loves to kiss Laura, she loves the feel of her soft lips brushing against her own. She loves how Laura's fingers tangle in her hair and gently tugs on it, in a way to deepen their embrace. 

It's not just kissing, that Carmilla loves. She loves the way Laura talks with her hands. The way she gets passionate over things that to others, might seem juvenile. She loves how soft Laura's voice gets, when she calls her name, as though saying her name is the most beautiful word she could say.

She likes wrapping her arm, around her small shoulders and how warm Laura's body feels against her own. How gentle her touches are and the way Laura rubs her thumb over Carmilla's leg, to let her know that she's still there and that she cares.

Most of all, she loves how easy they have become with one another. So open and relaxed, her smirks turn into smiles and she can only look at Laura with pure love and adoration. They squabble like a married couple, but Carmilla has never felt more in love. Maybe, being so accustomed to the world has given her time to show people love, when they deserve it. Not always with big, wild gestures but sometimes with the smaller things, we often take for granted.

....

Laura realized quite early in their relationship, that Carmilla liked to treat her. She liked to show her love with little gestures. 

After a long lecture Laura would come home, to find a plate full of the cookies that she loved and little post-it notes, all written in cursive. 

When Laura would fall asleep, after marathoning yet another season of Doctor Who; Carmilla would gently prize the laptop from her grip, placing it on the floor. Before gathering her up in her strong arms and laying her down in her bed. Tucking her in, before kissing her forehead and whispering for her to sleep well.

Or when Laura was caught up in documenting the whacky ways of Silas; her Vampire Seductress would surprise her, with a freshly made mug of cocoa. 

The way she strokes Laura's hair, twirling it and letting her fingers run through the soft strands. Her fingers always scraping against Laura's scalp. 

How Carmilla loves to snuggle into Laura's side. Wrapping her arms around Laura's waist, as she lets her head rest on her shoulder. Placing gentle kisses along Laura's neck and dancing her fingers over her collarbone. 

It's not all soft and sweet, sometimes they argue. They argue a lot and they are both so stubborn, it sometimes takes a while for them to resolve their differences. They always do eventually, more often than not it ends in heated make-out sessions and a line of clothes strung across the floor.

As much as Laura loves how gorgeous and seductive Carmilla naturally is, it can be a problem. Especially, when trying to document her latest finding, because if there's one thing that Carmilla loves to do: it's tease. She loves to distract Laura. See how flustered she can make the girl, before she gives in and launches herself at the vampire. Allowing them both to get lost, in one another.

Today is no different.

* * *

'Greetings viewers. Just another day at Silas University. After managing to calm Perry down, we decided to venture down to try and find out **_what_** or **_who_** might have killed the only people here who were trying to help! We're still not too sure _who_ did this, but I assure you we _are_  going to get to the bottom of this.' 

Laura was interrupted from her explanation, by the sound of shuffling and seconds later, the bathroom door sprung open. In walked Carmilla fresh from her shower, dressed in a bathrobe. A very short and silky bathrobe.

Laura couldn't help but rake her eyes over Carmilla's form. Watching, or for a better word: oggling, as Carmilla made her way over to their wardrobe. All the while, revealing more of her luscious legs and her barely covered behind. Laura knew she'd done it on purpose, waltzed out of the bathroom in this attire and proceeded to walk around like it's nobody's business. Yet still, Laura couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Carmilla was captivatingly sexy and suddenly Laura found herself not too fussed about uploading her latest video.

Laura shook her head, turning back to the camera, as she tried to continue what she was previously doing. Which would have been easier had it not been for Carmilla, choosing that exact moment to bend over, as she reached for those sinful leather pants.

'As, I was saying. We are determined to get to the bottom of...' 

She cut herself off as Carmilla turned around, with a sultry smirk. Slowly dropping the pants onto their bed, before making her way over to where Laura was shamefully checking her out. Laura gulped at the playful predatory stance, her breath hitching as Carmilla came closer. Her lips ghosting near Laura's ear, as she leant in and whispered in her ear.

'What _exactly_ , are you wanting to get to the bottom of Cupcake?' 

Laura bit her lip, blushing violently as Carmilla nipped her ear lightly. Leaning in closer, to give Laura a full view of her silk covered chest. Something, that Laura would _never_ complain about. It wasn't Laura's fault that she was staring. She didn't tell Carmilla to waltz out of the bathroom, in one of the sexiest bathrobes that Laura had ever seen.

Carmilla did have quite the get up. The little bathrobe ( _if you could even call it that_ ), was a deep red. Made of pure silk and it flowed as the brunette moved. It hugged her curves in all of the right places and fell just above her knee. It revealed just enough skin, to show off the most inviting parts of her body but not enough for it to be described as distasteful. 

....

Laura was brought out of her vivid imagination, at the sound of Carmilla's voice. A hint of amusement, hidden under feigned innocence, as she spoke.

'See something you like, Laura?'

Laura wants to wipe the smirk off of her face or kiss the smirk off of her face; which was a much more accurate description. She quickly turns to the camera, her cheeks red as she talks quickly. 

'Update later guys. I need to talk to Vampire Seductress here and I promised myself that any _Non_ -PG antics, would be strictly _off_ camera.' 

She clicks off before standing up and turning, to lock eyes with ones full of lust. She doesn't waste a minute in attaching her lips to Carmilla's. A soft moan tumbling off of her lips as she feels herself being lifted, so that she is now perching on the edge of her desk. Her hands coming to rest on the ties to Carmilla's bathrobe, using them as leverage; to pull her in closer.

A tiny whimper is released, as Carmilla pulls back. A smirk playing, on her perfectly sculpted face. A look of confusion written across Laura's face, as she speaks again.

'Can we get back to kissing, please?'

'I am changing, Cutie. This vampire needs some more blood. You'll just have to wait.'

'But...you can't just leave like _that_!'

In vampire speed Carmilla got dressed, throwing one last smirk Laura's way before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. 

Laura could only sit, gobsmacked at what had just happened. She had no video filmed and no hot vampire girlfriend, to make out with. Carmilla loved to tease and Laura loved it. Even when it left her feeling incredibly flustered.  _Damn her stupid, sexy vampire!_


End file.
